1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna structure and the operations thereof, and more particularly to an antenna structure with adjustable antenna fields and the operations thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The antenna utilized in traditional wireless communications products is usually a single omni-directional antenna device, in order to achieve 360-degree coverage. As an example shown in FIG. 1 in U.S. Pat. No. 7,724,718, which is a diagram of a network topology utilizing an access point 50 in a space, and the access point 50 covers a 360-degree coverage range as shown by the dotted lines.
However, because the antenna gain of the omni-directional antenna device is usually small, the distance of wireless communications is therefore limited. Another common design in wireless communications products is to use several directional antennas. The direction of signal transmission can be controlled by selecting different antennas for transmission. However, since only one antenna is selected at one time, the remaining antennas are left unused and the antenna gain cannot be improved even if multiple antennas are utilized.
Therefore, a novel antenna structure and the operations thereof that can efficiently increase the antenna gain when using multiple antennas are required.